


Caulscott One-shots

by Cecilia_skye



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_skye/pseuds/Cecilia_skye
Summary: Ta-dah! I tried my hand at a one-shot! It was difficult trying to think of a scenario because my head started these long story lines and I had to stop. so i decided to do one where they're just talking and this happened. Hope you enjoy it. Also, I am terribly sorry for that awful title. I have no excuse haha!





	1. Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-dah! I tried my hand at a one-shot! It was difficult trying to think of a scenario because my head started these long story lines and I had to stop. so i decided to do one where they're just talking and this happened. Hope you enjoy it. Also, I am terribly sorry for that awful title. I have no excuse haha!

"Nerd!" 

Max jolts. She lifts her head to see who's decided to interrupt her reading in the middle of a peaceful Saturday afternoon out in the courtyard. Nathan plops down to her left and snatches the notebook from her fingers. She scowls at him and reaches out for it in an attempt to resume her intensive memorizing. Exams are coming up and it took her hours before her brain finally decides to cooperate. Nathan's sudden intrusion has broken that concentration and it meant that she'll have to start from square one. When he lifts his arm teasingly, she faces the other way and crosses her arms. She feels an arm wrap around shoulder. Nathan chuckles and apologizes.

"Here you go," he says as he releases her notebook and places his lips on her shoulder. The brunette is taken aback by the gesture. Despite the whole school being painfully aware of their odd relationship, the boy was always careful to keep any show of affection down to the minimum. The only time that Nathan did anything remotely affectionate in front of other people was when he held her hand for a second before leaving for his next class. It was actually the reason the school found out. That month had turned into the most challenging month for the two teenagers in their somewhat new relationship. Eyes followed Max wherever she went. The gazes increased in intensity when they so much as waved at each other, people eager- ravenous rather- for something to keep the rumor mill alive. To say that it made her uncomfortable was an understatement.

Nathan tried to remedy this by pretending they weren't a thing for a while. He refused to use the words break-up or cool-off. Nope, he was hearing none of it. But after a week of ignoring each other in the hallways and resorting to instant messaging as the only means of communication, he broke into her room in the middle of the night (Max almost died from panic) and dissolved in front of her. He tried so hard to restrain the water building up in his eyes as he held her tight. Max giggled at his determination to talk her out of their stupid plan despite the fact that he it was his suggestion. Their night ended up with the conclusion of their pretend and Max's discovery of Nathan's soft side. She guesses that even rich, spoiled miscreants are nice towards the people they love. She scolds herself for calling her boyfriend a miscreant.

 

The Blackwell king notices her expression. "What?"

 

"There are people," The flustered girl replies.

 

"Uh-" Nathan rubs the back of his neck- "too much?"

 

Was it too much? Max doesn't know. What she does know is that it made her heart skip a beat and it felt nice. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to be lovey-dovey a bit every now and then. It has been weeks since the incident and the gossiping has begin to wane. People seemed to be starting to accept their relationship as a normal thing now, not something that look liked it belonged to a freak show.

The young girl bites her lip and takes a gamble. She takes his hand in hers and leans on his shoulder, mentally preparing herself for the boy to flinch and shove her away. A couple seconds tick by before Max concludes that it wasn't going to happen. She feels a weight pressed against her head and a hand cupped against her cheek, prodding her to lean into him more. Her pulse increases and she feels the blood rush into her cheeks. This is going to be one unproductive afternoon.

Two women peer at the couple from across the yard as they make their way to the school parking lot. The blonde one chuckles and comments at how cute they are.

"They look like two tiny cuddling tomatoes," the blue-haired one remarks.


	2. Clumsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by J

Nathan leans against the door frame, amusing himself with the sight of his girlfriend making a supposedly healthy dinner for tonight.  The brunette has not yet noticed his presence in her kitchen. The Prescott heir tries to suppress his giggle when he sees pieces of shallots and lettuce flying all over the counter (and on her hair, even) as she attempts to stir the contents of the salad bowl in her arms. This girl had yet to learn the art of eloquence in, well, pretty much everything. She trips on her own, drops whatever she's holding, and knocks down inanimate objects too often than any normal human being should. This is why Nathan decided to get rid of anything even remotely fragile in their apartment, like ceramic mugs or lampshades. Max insists that it's to save on space and money. He always replies with a teasing smile that screams _yeah right_. She'd return it with a glare afterwards.

The level of her childish clumsiness actually shocked Nathan when they first moved in together. He suspects that his surprise at the unexpected characteristic might have been because of Max Caulfield's history of living an independent life. Ever since they've graduated from Blackwell, Max always made it a point to live on her own and take care of her own finances. It was a struggle especially when you studied at a university and you needed at least two part-time jobs to sustain yourself. But she made it and Nathan could not express how proud he was that his girlfriend was this amazing woman who could do anything she put her mind into.

Until she moved in with him.

After a couple of weeks, he still believed she can definitely do whatever she puts her mind into. Except maybe keep most of their plates in tact. Or mugs. Or picture frames. Or TV.

It has been almost a year when his apartment basically turned into this babyproofed living space. He remembers how he threw his fist in the air in victory and ran circles in his living room before jumping back onto his couch and enveloping his giggling beloved in a tight embrace when she finally agreed to move in. Nathan has since contemplated once or twice about maybe filling up one of the empty rooms in their quiet apartment. He tiptoes towards the unsuspecting chef of the day, wraps his arms around her, and rests his chin on her shoulder. She flinches.

 

"Hey! Can't you see I'm busy?"

 

He picks up a random leaf from the bowl and chews on it. "Needs more dressing," he suggests.

 

Max picks up a bottle and tries to squeeze the liquid out into the bowl. When it wouldn't pour out as expected, she shakes it and Max regrets it instantly when the bottle slips out of her hand and falls into their dinner. Nathan explodes in laughter.

 

"Shut your mouth," the girl demands.

 

Nathan bites his lip to appease the woman making his food. A snort or two escapes however and it makes Max start chuckling as well. She stops when she notices Nathan rubbing her stomach in circling motions.

 

"What are you doing?" Max asks as she removes the unwanted plastic bottle from her salad.

 

"What do you think about kids?" the curious Prescott inquires.

 

A hint of red surfaces on Max's cheeks. She clears her throat before giving a nonchalant reply. "They're small and messy."

 

"and cute," Nathan appends.

 

"and cute," she echoes, lips curving upward.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/109150103@N04/40602288421/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i did the domestic au right. haha! and i based it on this art i made that i never got to post on any of my social media accounts.
> 
> btw, if you enjoy my written works, consider donating a few bucks on my ko-if account. It would be much appreciated!!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/A510MID


	3. He Asks Her Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SgtHyrule
> 
> Sorry this took a while! Hope you enjoy it :)

Here she is talking with that geek again. What does that pixie hipster see in that scrawny, suspicious-looking nerd? It was obvious that he was all over her. His sloppy attempts at flirting with Max made Nathan cringe as he exhaled white smoke from his lips. He tucks his other hand in his jacket pocket and leaned against his pick-up truck. The other two teenagers who've arrived minutes ago had not noticed him. It wasn't his fault that he's hearing every word of their conversation. He has been at his spot for half an hour.

"Hey Max, I wanna ask you something."

Sure you do, loverboy.

"Yeah?"

"Do you- do you wanna go out with me?"

Nathan's lit cigarette does not reach his lips when his hand freezes mid-air. Before he knows it, he throws it on the ground and walks to the other side of his truck to make an appearance. They are both leaning against what he assumes is the nerd’s car. Surprise and confusion spreads across their features. It annoys the young Prescott. He walks over and sits between them, arms crossed.

"H-hey Nathan," the mousy girl on his left squeaks.

He turns his head to her, hoping his face does not betray the delight her greeting had stirred in him, and replies, "Hey."

"Did you need something?" Nathan hears the other boy's voice, irritated and impatient. He does not grace him with a reply. He does not even turn to face him. 

"You busy?" The Blackwell king asks, eyes on Maxine Caulfield.

"I, uh-"

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Nathan stands up so abruptly, it makes Max jump. He moves closer to the infuriating pipsqueak. When they are inches apart, he cocks his head to one side, ready to spout the most vulgar words in his vocabulary. He feels a hand on the crook of his elbow.

"I'm not busy," the meek brunette interrupts.

His temper immediately dissipates. He turns his back on Warren. "Then we're heading to Two Whales." He walks to his truck, expecting Max to follow.

"Max?" Nathan can feel his temper growing back already at the voice of the other boy. Why won't he shut up? He pulls the door of his truck open but not before sending him a glare.

"It's okay, Warren. Let's talk later," Max assures him as she jogs towards the other side of the red pick-up truck and hops into the passenger seat. She waves at her abandoned friend. Nathan mimics the gesture when he gets seated, although he accompanies it with a snigger instead of a friendly grin. He starts the ignition and puts the stick to reverse, giddy to spend the afternoon with Max Caulfield.

“What was that about, Nathan?” Inquires the passenger on his right. He answers with a gulp. He wasn’t entirely sure but if Warren’s confession of love has sparked a thing in his chest so strong that he felt the need to snatch Max away from him, then there’s no point in denying what he wanted from the girl. He gulps again. 

“You’re going out with me.” His voice almost cracks.

Nathan does not see it but a healthy shade of red invades Max’s cheeks. When he slides his eyes towards her direction, she is shaking her head, as if just realizing something. “Yeah, we’re going to Two Whales.”

The Blackwell King floors the brake as soon as the red light glows and turns his head to her with knitted brows and a look that says “you are the stupidest thing ever” and “are you really going to make me say it?” The brunette returns the glare with a knowing stare. He knows he’s not going to win this staring contest so he sighs and runs his fingers through his coifed hair. He cannot control the blush spreading on his face.

“No, like-“ he averts his eyes-“girlfriend. Me. Boyfriend. Not Warren.”

Kill me now, thought the tongue-tied boy.

He didn’t think Max’s eyes could grow as wide as it did now. She pulls her gaze from him and stares at her hands on her laps, fiddling her fingers anxiously. The Prescott heir puts his eyes on the street, heart frantically beating against his chest. They’ve only known each other for a couple of weeks. Was that enough time to be an official couple? He honestly didn’t care. It always felt good to be with her. Isn’t that enough reason to be together? Nathan begins to wonder if Max enjoys his company as well. Suddenly, his throat felt heavy. What if Max doesn’t?

“Yeah, okay.”

He thought he was hearing things out of desperation. “W-what?” He alternates between keeping his eyes straight on the road and looking at her for confirmation. The flustered girl is not facing him and is instead looking out of the window.

“Hey! Answer me!” Demands the nervous boy.

“I said okay!” She shouts back.

Nathan cannot hold back the smile forming on his lips.”Yeah?”

“Just stop bullying Warren.”

He frowns at the mention of the name. “No promises.”

“I take it back then.”

“Wait-No-yeah, okay, fine.” 

She chuckles. “That’s my boy.”

He grins at her use of “my boy.” 

“Can your boy kiss you?”

She smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open :)


	4. A Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Val

His eyebrows scrunch as soon as he hears a humming akin to a landing airplane. He stops his chewing and tilts his head, determined to identify what the mysterious sound is and where it is coming from. Nathan’s curiosity gets the best of him and it prompts him to stand from his chair and proceed to where he thinks the curious sound is coming from, the living room. He takes his half-eaten sandwich with him. The blonde Prescott is met with the sight of his exhausted wife, lips parted, snoring on their couch.

He crouches down on the floor near her face and tucks some strands of hair behind her ear. She stirs. The low, rumbling sound that has been filling the house for the past couple minutes fades out. Now all that can be heard was Nathan’s aggressive munching. Max cracks opens her eyes and blinks a few times before releasing a yawn. Her loving husband pinches her nose mid-yawn. His mischief earns him a number of slaps on his wrists, a murderous glare, and a hushed curse. It makes him laugh.

His laughter halts when a pair of fingers seals his lips, his wife shushing him as if the future of all things good and lovely depended on it. Nathan realizes his mistake and purses his lips. They both turn their heads slowly to the direction of a single room. They wait patiently for a sound, a whimper, a cough, or a scream. Nothing happens. The married couple sighs in relief.

Nathan sits on the couch beside Max, still making his working on his ham and cheese sandwich. He offers some to his wife, who is now sitting upright. She shakes her hand and leans on his chest, still a bit sleepy. She hasn’t had a decent sleep for, well, a year. And to miss an opportunity to sneak in a nap every now and then seemed like blasphemy to her. She feels her husband’s hand combing the hair on the back of her hand, gently lulling her back into slumber. A loud squeal makes her eyes shoot back open.

“Let me,” her husband offers. He doesn’t wait for a reply and rises as he stuffs the last of his sandwich into his mouth. He walks towards the room from where the squeal came from. Max rubs her eyes and stretches before following suit. As she enters the small, white nursery, she finds her husband carrying a giggling one-year old toddler. When the tiny, bubbly child notices her presence, she screeches in delight, a tiny hand extended out to her mother, clenching and unclenching. Suddenly, all the fatigue in her system melts away. She grins and tickles her first-born’s round, exposed tummy.

“Hello you,” she coos.

“What’s up with her? Why so happy today?” The puzzled father inquires as he wipes some spit off her small, pink lips. Max shrugs. She pinches a cheek before leaving the room. Nathan holds on to one of his daughter’s hands and starts to dance. It makes her giggle, spit flying all over the place.

The blond Prescott halts in his steps when he notices his wife returning with her favourite polaroid camera in her hands.

“Whoa,” he exclaims, ”You have not touched that for a very long time.”

“I know.” She takes a gander at her prized possession. It feels like ages ago since she heard the familiar whirr of her trusty camera. She blows the remaining dust and positions it. Nathan scoots beside her and prods his tiny toddler to look at the camera by pointing at it. It takes a while before she does because for some reason, her father’s face seemed to be more interesting to her than her mother’s favourite device. As soon as Nathan hurriedly yells the go signal, Max clicks the button. 

A white rectangle slides into the brunette’s hand. She shakes it out of habit. It catches the attention of the small child in her husband’s arms. When she lifts it up for them to see, an image of their young family greets the three of them. She feels an arm making its way to her hip and a pair of lips planting a kiss on her cheek. She does not take her eyes off the photo. Never in her years did she think she could be this happy. And with Nathan Prescott of all people. She faces her husband and returns the kiss with one on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests still open :)


	5. A Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by LoveMePlease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while as I couldn't think of a particular thing that could've turned the date into a disaster and then I thought fuck it and just started writing and ended up with this. I hope you like it!
> 
> btw, some amberprice in this one

The fork makes a loud clang as it hits the plate with an unprecedented force that takes the freckled brunette by surprise. She looks nervously at the two other people at the booth, hoping that they did not take it as a sign of aggression. They didn't. Of course.  How could you notice anything else when you were in the middle of a ridiculous staring contest, triggered only by the mere presence of the other. It was almost cartoonish, Max thought, how they kept their glares intact while they chew on their food with a passion. Now she wished they would've taken it as a sign of aggression after all. A sign of disappointment at their juvenile behavior. Maybe having a meal together was a terrible idea.

 

Rachel hasn't shown up for reasons only god knows what. The panic that shot up through Max when she saw her best friend enter the diner without the company of her beloved reflected in the widening of the young girl's eyes and the stiffening of her shoulders. The expression was not missed by Chloe. 

 

Relax, she said. Rachel will be here any second. She'll be good, she promises as she sinks into the seat across Max and Nathan.

 

Minutes later, neither of what Chloe declared had rung true. Nathan and she were exchanging "pleasantries", squinted eyes and lopsided grins adorning their faces. Max pulls out her phone from her pocket and begins composing a message for the missing blonde . Where the fuck are you?

 

 "Whatthefuckever"

 

The hostility in her boyfriend's voice catches her attention. Max puts away her phone.

 

"If you think you're that good then why did Max chose me over your punk ass, huh, bitch?"

 

"Because her punk ass is mine."

 

The Blackwell beauty finally makes an appearance. She winks at Nathan and takes her place beside Chloe. Rachel puts an arm around her and Max could see the sourness from Chloe's face dissipate. Despite her complaints about her girlfriend's lack of punctuality (like she's one to talk), the smile on her lips does not waver.

 

Max also notices how Nathan visibly relaxes. He leans back against his seat and continues to progress with his meal, only now, he was doing it like a normal human being. No cursing or growling or whatever.  The young photographer would be lying if she said she wasn't a tad bit jealous at the effect that the presence Rachel Amber had on him, on all of them actually.

 

As if on queue, he scoots closer to her, lowers himself in his seat so that he could lean his head on her shoulder. She throws him a sideways glance and grins at the way he just munches on his food peacefully. She reaches out for the crumb on his lips and sweeps it away with a thumb. He looks up at her and the intensity of his stare makes her blush. Suddenly, she realizes that the booth has grown quiet. She cranes her neck at the direction of the other couple. They were gaping at them, lips slightly parted, eyes full of wonder. Before Max could express her discomfort at being ogled at, the young Prescott at her side speaks up.

 

"The fuck you looking at?"

 

 Rachel bites her lips and Chloe smiles that impish grin of hers.

 

"I have never seen this side of you, Nathan." The silkiness of Rachel's voice had always mesmerized Max. No wonder Chloe had fallen head over heels over this woman. Heck, if Nathan wasn't around, she would- wait no- stop it- stop it, Caulfield.

 

Nathan straightens up. Max notices the softening in his features and could make out a slight hint of pink on his cheeks. Everyone in this booth seems to like Rachel Amber to a certain degree.

 

"You trying to analyze me?"

 

 Chloe seemed ready to bark back with some shit that was definitely going to push Nathan's buttons. Rachel giggled.

 

"Not at all. It's cute. The both of you are cute."

 

He replies with a scoff, determined to keep a grin from forming on his face. Max blushed as hard as her cheeks would allow. Chloe, on the other hand, snapped her neck at Rachel with an expression of aghast on her features.

 

"What?" Rachel inquires, eyebrows knitting.

 

"But babe! We're cuter!"

 

Silence filled the booth.

 

And then there was laughter. Provided only by one member of the group. The prettiest one.

 

And then there was cursing. From who else but the hot-tempered oaf that was Max's boyfriend.

 

"Bullshit! Have you seen Max?"

 

His statement threw her off. Max was feeling all the feelings right now. Chest pounding, ears burning, stomach fluttering. What is up with this conversation?

 

"Maximus is hella cute!" the blue haired adolescent said. "I don't know about you though."

 

"Idiot says what?"

 

Rachel guffaws. Max's jaw drops, dumbfounded at how this chat was still progressing.

 

"Listen up, whore-"

 

The brunette shoots him a look.

 

"Listen up-" he purses his lips as he pauses-" girl."

 

Max and Rachel looked at each other, both stifling their giggles at the amendment of his sentence.

 

"Max and I drove to a fair once and we got cotton candy and shit and we rode the fucking Ferris wheel and if that's not cute, I don't know what is!"

 

WHAT THE HELL was the only thing Max Caulfield could think of at the moment. Was this really happening?

 

"Oh yeah? Rachel and I went to a drive-in cinema and cuddled under the blankets and then there were fireworks-"

 

"Max and I went swimming once and then-"

 

"Rachel got me tickets to this show-"

 

Rachel was just reeling, wiping tears every now and then from laughing too much.  She hadn't had the opportunity to order some food for herself but at this point it seemed that she didn't care. She was determined to see who would win these petty argument.

 

Max, on the other hand, was so ready to be swallowed whole by the ground right about now. She has decided to never agree to go on a double date ever. Or at least until these two grow up. She sighs and brings another piece of waffle to her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do some research about amberprice as i've never made content for that ship but I hope I did well enough :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any requests, feel free to put it down on the comments. I am enjoying this haha! keep it simple though. Fluff or angst is welcome


End file.
